Orgrimmar Ordeal
by galatyn
Summary: A blood elf finds trouble in the Horde capital.


It was a hot summer day in the Horde capital of Orgrimmar, and Saede Soulbright couldn't stop thinking about how much she'd rather be anywhere but here. Born with a silver spoon in her mouth, Saede was accustomed to an affluent lifestyle, not the stick-and-mud squalor of primitives. She couldn't comprehend how some of her own people could live here under these conditions. Surely no self-respecting elf would be comfortable sharing a habitat with an orc.

So how why a blood elf woman of Saede's pedigree find herself at the orcs' stomping grounds? Rotten luck. She was convinced her husband, an esteemed blood knight, was having an affair. This conclusion was all but confirmed when she discovered through an incriminating letter that his recent deployment to Orgrimmar was actually a romantic rendezvous. She had taken it upon herself to travel here and find out for herself, believing it to be her matrimonial duty to confront her husband's faithfulness. Unfortunately, this was her first time here, making her mission all the more difficult. That wouldn't stop her from murdering the two-timing bastard and his floozy mistress, however.

Indeed, Saede was the living stereotype of a blood elf female: vain, vengeful, and dangerously pretty. Her face by itself was enough to turn heads, but her body was something out of a male's fantasy: smooth skin, long legs, wide hips, tight waist, enormous breasts, and long light-blonde hair that extended to the ridge of her bulbous ass. She was all too aware of her genetic advantage and wasn't ashamed of using it to get whatever she wanted.

And what Saede wanted, for the most part, was finery. As a slave to fashion, she never made a public appearance without dressing to impress. This trip to Orgrimmar was no exception. She wore thigh-high boots, forearm-long gloves, a sleeveless top, and a tight miniskirt. All of her apparel was made from an expensive, crimson-colored suede that was as pleasant to look at as it was to touch. She accessorized the ensemble with gold hoop earrings, a gold collar necklace, and a gold navel piercing. And, of course, no outing would be complete without a meticulous application of cosmetics to accentuate her most seductive features.

As gorgeous as Saede was, it was painfully obvious she was an amateur sleuth. No one else in Orgrimmar looked half as glamorous, causing her to draw all sorts of unneeded attention. Her attire was more appropriate for a party than an investigation. This hardly even fazed her. She was proud of her image, and rightly so. The hut-dwellers of Kalimdor needed to know her station was far above theirs.

It had only been a few minutes since Saede emerged from the portal, but she already felt lost. Orgrimmar was huge, dirty, and overcrowded. If this was the capital of the Horde, the Horde certainly lacked taste. She felt the eyes of the uncultured races on her as she sashayed through the city, filling her belly with disgust. "Savages," she seethed. "Filthy barbarians. How dare they stare at me!" As the heat and dust took their toll on her, she began to regret not hiring a private investigator instead.

Saede planned to check the barracks first. If her husband was telling the truth, this is where he'd be found. If not, she would visit every inn and tavern until she found him. Consulting her map, she determined her destination was in the Valley of Honor. This would require her to pass through a famously rough section of the city called The Drag where she would have to avoid being mugged. She may have been risking her life, but hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.

A few hours later, around six past noon, Saede stood outside a massive iron structure. This had to be the barracks. All manner of orcs could be found entering and leaving the facility, all of which looked like seasoned warriors. It must have smelled atrocious inside. Bracing herself with a deep breath, she marched to the entrance, only to be stopped by a grunt with a very large axe. With a menacing scowl, he made sure it was clear she wasn't welcome inside. Exasperated, she rolled her eyes and turned around. She wasn't prepared for this obstacle, but if that orc thought he could stop her from getting in, he truly was as dumb as he looked.

Saede noticed some of the orcs were hauling large crates into the barracks. This would be her ticket in. She followed a peon back to the storage yard where the crates were being moved from, then waited for the coast to be clear. Once she was alone, she opened one of the crates with a crowbar and peeked inside. It was full of grog, a drink only suitable for an orc. "Gross," she commented. The contents were emptied into a pile of trash so that she could climb inside the crate and cover herself up with the lid. There was definitely no way this could go wrong.

After a few minutes had passed, Saede felt herself being lifted and carried away. She grinned to herself, proud to have come up with such a foolproof scheme. When she heard the clang of steel against steel, she knew she was in. Once she was set down, she waited a bit longer, biding her time until...

Thud!

The sound came from above. Saede panicked. A few more seconds passed until she tried to push the lid off and exit the wooden prison. To her dismay, the lid would not budge. The stupid orc had set something on top of her. She was trapped. Cursing her luck, she writhed and kicked and did everything she could to break out until accepting the futility of it all. The thought of dying like this filled her with dread.

Saede distracted herself from thinking too much about her predicament by fantasizing over how she would get her revenge on her two-timing husband if she ever escaped. As far as she was concerned, death was the only suitable punishment for infidelity. Blood knight or not, he would pay.

After what felt like hours, Saede heard footsteps. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer, desperate to taste fresh air again. Moments later, she heard the lid of her crate creaking as the weight on top of it was lifted. Sadly, her relief was short-lived. In the next instant, the lid was removed, exposing her to a large, shirtless, brown-skinned orc. With a fierce growl, he kicked her crate over, causing her to spill out on the hard wooden floor of a dimly-lit storage room. She quickly tried to scramble back to her feet, but it was no use. Before she knew it, the orc's coarse fingers were wrapped around her throat, preventing her from letting out a scream of distress. She was completely helpless as he lifted her from the floor and pinned her against another stack of crates nearby.

"What are you?" the orc bellowed.

"P-lease..." Saede rasped as the orc's hand squeezed her windpipe. "Can't... breathe..."

He let her go ungracefully, letting her collapse on her knees. She gasped for breath, then raised her hands in submission. "Let me explain!" she pleaded.

"Speak," the orc demanded.

"I'm searching for my husband."

"Your husband?"

"A blood knight who should be stationed here."

"Does he look like you?"

"Like an elf? Well, yes..."

"Then he's not here."

Saede bristled with rage. The orc had just confirmed her husband was lying. After everything he put her through, he was doomed. "I see. Well, I suppose I'll be leaving."

"Not so fast," the orc warned. "You're trespassing."

"Yes, and?"

"The penalty for trespassing is death."

Saede's eyes grew wider. "Excuse me?"

The orc shrugged. "I didn't make the rules."

A cynical laugh erupted from Saede. "I'm sorry, but you don't understand. I'm a lady of Quel'Thalas. You can't just execute me."

"It would be very easy," the orc objected.

_Unbelievable!_ Saede thought. She shouldn't have been in this situation to begin with. This was all her husband's fault. Besides that, didn't this orc know who he was talking to? Surely he knew better than to threaten a woman of her stature. Then again, after studying him for a bit, she began to realize he was just another ignorant cretin who didn't know any better. Like all other orcs, he was muscle and no brain.

Saede's eyebrows furrowed. "My husband is a blood knight, remember? If you lay another hand on me, he'll kill you!"

The orc let out a guffaw. "I'd love to watch him try!"

The conversation was obviously going nowhere. Saede began to fret. Was he actually going to kill her? Probably not. If he was serious, he would have already done it by now. This was likely a bluff or some other kind of boorish intimidation tactic.

"All right, I'll pay your price. How much do you want? Ten gold? One hundred?" Saede offered.

The orc frowned. "Gold? I don't care about gold."

Saede fumed. Of course he didn't care about gold. The orcish economy wasn't developed enough for him to appreciate the value of a currency. This was not entirely unexpected from a race of pillagers. Having no desire to teach him the basic principles of commerce, she resigned to her last resort. Orcs were simple creatures who had three simple needs: eating, killing, and fucking. He didn't look hungry, nor did he look like he was actually going to kill her, which could only mean one thing. She cringed as she recognized what she had to do.

Outrageous! Why should she, a sophisticated elven woman, be forced to surrender her pristine body to a filthy orc? Her body was something to be worshiped and fought over by men of class, not despoiled by a troglodyte. Such an affair as this was an affront to the natural order of things. Even still, if she wanted to get out of here, it had to be done.

"Ugh!" Saede vented. "All right, orc. I suppose today's your lucky day."

The orc looked clueless. "Err, what?"

"I know what you want, you pig. Let's just get it over with."

"What are you talking about, elf?"

"What do you think? Drop your pants already!"

"What? Why?"

"By the Light! Am I going to have to do everything myself?"

Clearly agitated, Saede started to unfasten the belt holding up the orc's leather trousers. He simply stared, making no effort to stop her. In the next moment, his massive trunk of a cock was inches in front of her face. She immediately blushed, not expecting him to be carrying such an immense package. _Ridiculous_, she thought. _There's no reason it should be this big_.

The orc's confusion deepened. "Don't you have a husband?"

"Yes, one that clearly isn't here."

With a huff, Saede reached out to wrap her gloved fingers around the orc's cock. To her astonishment, it was too big to fit in her hand. Nevertheless, she began to stroke an erection, eager to finish the task as quickly as possible. _This can't be happening,_ she lamented. _Jacking off an orc. As if things could get any worse_. She glowered at him as she worked, ensuring he knew the pleasure was not mutual.

"It's not as if anyone would believe you, but this stays between us," Saede implored.

The orc said nothing in return, just grinning from ear to ear as the strange elven woman serviced his member. It didn't take long for it to get stiff, which in turn made it harder for her to avoid looking at it. She had never seen an orc's cock before and was envious that men of her race weren't equipped with appendages of equal size. If only orcs cared a little more about hygiene, she could find them acceptable to sleep with. After all, this one had a remarkably athletic body that exuded masculinity. She was quick to censure these thoughts after realizing how wrong they were. _What am I thinking? He's an orc..._

Although slightly shaken by her callous admission, she continued the licentious chore of evoking an orgasm from the soldier of the Horde with the diligence of an expert. After a few seconds, he closed his eyes and began to groan with satisfaction. "What an animal," she chided. Her insult was ignored.

Hundreds of strokes later, Saede's hand was starting to tire, but the orc remained hard. She exhaled impatiently, doing little to hide her annoyance that he was refusing to ejaculate. At this rate, she would have to start using her other hand. "Why haven't you cum yet?" she berated. "I'm not going to sit here and jerk your meat all night."

The orc peered down at Saede with one eye open. "You could try using your mouth."

Saede gagged. "Don't suggest that again. It's bad enough I'm having to touch your disgusting cock, even with gloves on."

The orc chuckled. "You don't think you can get me off with just a handjob, do you?"

Saede's face turned bright red. The possibility that she would have to do more than just masturbate an orc was one that she had not even considered until now. Her mouth was pure, untainted by male genitalia. Oral sex was only performed by whores, not dignified ladies such as herself. When was the last time he washed his cock, anyway? _No,_ she resolved. _Absolutely not. There's no way I'm becoming one of those shameless sluts._

As sure of her forbearance as Saede was, she knew that sooner or later her arm would give out. Even if she began using her other hand, it was starting to seem obvious that the orc wasn't going to discharge any time soon. She sulked at him as she ruminated on her dilemma, badly wanting to slap the stupid grin off his face.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of fruitless labor, Saede had to concede. "Damn it!" she cursed. She had never done something as loathsome as this before, but at least she could take some solace in the fact that no one else would ever know. She would only have to live with the shame for the rest of her life. It was too bad she hadn't kept a bottle of grog to make it more bearable.

Bidding farewell to her dignity, Saede licked her lips and approached the orc's cock with her mouth. She hesitated at first, feeling repulsed by the meaty mast. It seemed far too thick for her dainty mouth. _I'm going to murder my husband_, she reaffirmed. At long last, she extended her tongue, pressing it up against the underside of the cock and sliding it all the way to the tip. It tasted about as foul as she expected. Slowly but surely, she began to slather it with her saliva, making sure every inch of it was nice and lubricated for the next phase of her trial.

Saede took it as a good sign that she hadn't vomited yet, but the worst was yet to come. Still on her knees, she looked up at the orc, noticing he was still gaping at her like a hungry worg. She hated it. "I hope you're happy," she admonished. "Defiling a married elven woman. Your ancestors must be proud."

"My ancestors didn't even know what elves were," he pointed out.

It was difficult for Saede to determine what she detested more, sucking an orc off or being corrected by one. In any case, his words were met by a resentful glare as she guided his cock into her maw. It was nothing short of a miracle that she could open wide enough to fit the entire thing inside. She continued to stare at him as she ingested as much of it as her jaw would allow, then pulled her head back to do it again. _I'm never going to get the taste of this fucking orc out of my mouth_, she grieved.

Sucking orc cock wasn't easy. If not for how repugnant it was, Saede may have even gained a newfound respect for the courtesans who did this for a living. As much as she despised the work, the indignation she felt towards her husband was enough to keep her going. The orc would have to cum soon, and when he did, she would continue her search for her cheating spouse... but not before taking a long bath.

Meanwhile, the orc was thoroughly enjoying the attention Saede was giving his manhood. What began as a short trip to the storage room for grog had turned into quite the party. His gruff right hand found purchase on her delicate head, guiding the pace of her motions to match his preference. She was initially agitated that he would dare to lay a hand on her immaculate locks but soon concluded it would only help speed up the process. By now she was getting the hang of it, anyway.

Encouraged by the orc's gesture, Saede soldiered on. Once about ten minutes had passed, she could feel the cock throbbing with the promise of a climax. She closed her eyes, relieved that her struggle would soon be over. In a strange way, she also felt satisfied that she had accomplished something she once thought would be impossible. It took a woman of certain pluck to endure what she had gone through, and the orc's appreciation was palpable. Managing to tame his monster proved she had talent.

Suddenly, Saede felt her head squeezed by the orc's hand and pulled as far over his cock as physically possible. Without warning, a jumbo serving of orc jizz filled her mouth. Her cheeks weren't big enough to contain it all, forcing her to swallow some of it before she jerked her head back and choked in revulsion. It took her a few seconds to grasp the fact that an orc had just emptied his hot load in her mouth. She quickly wiped the residue off her mouth with her glove and stared daggers at him.

"You bastard," she scolded. "I wasn't ready for that!"

The orc smirked at her in return, his cock still dripping. "Sorry, it's been a while."

Orc cum was not something Saede particularly enjoyed, but at least her mouth wouldn't have to be stuffed with a cock anymore. After standing up, she did her best to tidy herself, hoping to eliminate any evidence of her deed before walking back out onto the streets of Orgrimmar. Just when she thought she was finished, however, she noticed the orc's cock was still inexplicably hard. She gawked at it with bewilderment, wondering how he could have this much stamina.

"By Anasterian, what's wrong with you? How can you not be finished?" she inquired.

"Finished?" the orc replied. "I thought we were just getting started. Why are your clothes still on?"

Saede deadpanned. He couldn't be serious, could he? Did he honestly expect her to let him defile the rest of her body? Had she not been humiliated enough? He just stood there as she dithered, cock in hand, raring to go. "Oh Light... you're serious, aren't you?" she whined. She knew she was being taken advantage of, but she was also not the type to leave a job unfinished. His ballsack would be emptied one way or another.

Turning her back to the orc, Saede pulled her skirt all the way down to her feet, revealing lacy panties that stretched over her tantalizing ass. The panties were removed shortly after, but slowly, teasing the orc as a bit of payback for his lack of manners. Her butt cheeks were rotund, perfectly suited for spanking or groping while shagging from behind. This was the type of booty one could set a plate on, which made it difficult to fathom why her husband would want to mess around with anyone else. Her legs were no less enticing: two buxom limbs with a gap between her thighs.

She lifted her top off next, then spun around to present her bra-covered bosom to her admirer. Her capacious breasts were shaped to perfection, easily one of the finest pairs the orc had ever seen. The bra came off last, setting the prized twins on full display. Except for her gloves and boots, she was finally undressed and ready to be taken. As virtuous as she tried to appear, there was no denying her body was made for sin. "There, you horny freak. Happy?"

The orc growled approvingly for Saede, having quickly acquired a taste for elven women. As he approached her, she turned back around, bending herself over one of the nearby crates. "You'd better make the most of this," she pestered. "It won't happen again." Her tushy swayed with anticipation as she braced herself for the romp. _I can't believe this,_ she brooded. _Fucked by an orc... how despicable._

When the orc's lecherous hands clamped around Saede's hips, she shuddered with nervous excitement. Orcs were known for their rough and tumble lifestyles, and there was no reason to think they treated sex any differently. "Take it easy," she urged. "You can't just bang me like an orc woman. Elven women are fragile." Not hearing a response gave her cause for concern, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

Saede gasped loudly when the orc's fleshy hammer fell into the valley of her ass, reminding her how massive it was. Knowing he was far bigger than her husband, she could only assume it would hurt when he entered her for the first time. She could feel his cock grinding between her cheeks, tormenting her. "Mn... Stop fucking around and stick it in already!" she ordered.

Saede usually got exactly what she asked for, and never before had she asked for something with such enthusiasm. When the head of the orc's cock touched the lips of her pussy, she could tell she was in for the ride of her life. Inch by inch, the orc bored into the pompous elf with his manhood, consummating his triumph over her inhibitions. She involuntarily moaned as she felt her insides being stretched to their limits, experiencing a momentary lapse in sanity. Her body tensed up, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She could still pretend her kind were superior to orcs after this was over, but after today, nothing could ever change the fact that one had been inside her.

Astonished by how exhilarating it felt to be penetrated by a hulking brute, Saede now had to fight back reprehensible thoughts that were floating to the surface of her mind. The orc may have been a loathsome degenerate, but his cock felt incredible. Had she been wrong about orcs all along? _No, Saede, no! _she spurned. _You're a lady of Quel'Thalas! You're above this!_

It became more difficult for Saede to wrestle her demons with each subsequent thrust of the orc's cock. Every time it plunged into her orifice, she felt a wave of ecstasy that defied her understanding of her own sexuality. Her vagina was not designed for handling a shaft this heavy, but the pain she was sure to feel the next morning was a small price to pay for this kind of exercise. It had only been a few minutes into their session and he was already making her sweat.

An unprompted slap on Saede's ass caused her to squeal, much to her chagrin. The last thing she wanted was for the orc to know she enjoyed it. She turned her head to scowl at him, still feeling the sting of his hand on her hiney. "How dare you..." she blistered. "I am not just some tramp you can— Nngh!" The orc shut her up with a particularly powerful thrust, having no need to suffer her bitching while he rammed her from behind.

Saede was now struggling to keep herself upright on the crate as the orc began to hump her with escalating force. Her arms and legs were getting a workout, and she could feel them shaking from fatigue. She didn't know how long she would last, and he didn't seem to care about her endurance. If that wasn't enough for her to worry about, the orc was growing louder by the minute, increasing the likelihood of them being found by someone else in the barracks. She would have preferred execution over being caught with an orc balls-deep inside her.

Undeterred by his ruckus, the orc hammered away at the Saede for the better part of an hour. Still clinging to her delusion of purity, she stifled her erotic panting in a feeble effort to conceal her weakness. Her charade, however, was doomed to fall apart. In a spontaneous act of dominance, the orc grabbed her hair and tugged back her head, forcing her to convulse loudly with venereal delight. So explicit was her outburst that it would require a complete moron to believe she wasn't reveling in the degradation.

As much as Saede loathed to be this transparent, she could not help herself from divulging her lust in every breath she took. This encounter wasn't the tender lovemaking she was used to, this was raw fornication between two carnal beings. The orc's unapologetic abuse was taking care of desires she never knew she had.

The orc had been laying into Saede for so long that it startled her when he stopped and pulled out. She used this opportunity to catch her breath, then turned her head again and pouted. "Finished?" she groused. He let out a guffaw before lifting her torso and flipping her over, providing him a delectable front-side view of her voluptuous physique. Her legs were violently seized and split apart, leaving her vulnerable as he stepped back in and resumed his mission to make soup of her insides.

It was easier for Saede to hide her mirth when she was facing away from her lover. but now that she was on her back he would see every amorous twitch on her face. She inhaled sharply when he inserted himself into her again, grateful for his seemingly endless supply of energy. He went on to slam her against the crate fast and hard, earning her praise in the form of wanton mewling. She didn't mind if he bruised her cervix so long as her cravings were satiated.

"Fffuck!" Saede lauded, oblivious to her own confession.

The orc relished in the woman's metamorphosis into a sordid nympho. "I didn't know elves were this devious."

Saede writhed as the orc plowed into her, causing quite a lewd scene. Hours of physical exertion in a cramped room had produced perspiration on her skin, granting her body a passionate sheen. She kept her eyes tightly shut, unwilling to look at his partner's taunting sneer. Her left hand pressed on her pelvis while her right hand clenched her hair. There was a slight arc in her back as she pushed her belly outward, allowing for deeper penetration of her pit.

By the time Saede's body signaled her climax was approaching, she had become so hysterical that she had completely forgotten why she was in the barracks to begin with. Alarmed by the inevitable, she squirmed, knowing it would no longer be possible to feign her indignation. _Don't cum!_ she begged herself. _Whatever you do, don't cum!_ Yet, her body was no longer listening. There was nothing she could do to prevent the dam from breaking. At the peak of her pleasure, her mind went blank, unable to process her bodily meltdown. It was during this sexual awakening that she ascended to a higher plane of existence, feeling nothing but rapture as her juices flowed freely. The paralysis of her orgasm ended after a few seconds, but they were the most thrilling seconds of her life.

The orc's pounding intensified not long after Saede gushed, prompting his own explosive finish. She did not understand the danger she was in until it was too late, still distracted with trying to rationalize how this mongoloid had made her cum. Her stupor wore off when she noticed he was drilling into her at a terminal rate, but she lacked the willpower to challenge his intentions. All she could do was gaze into his eyes with incredulity while waiting for him to get off. When his moment finally arrived, she felt his cock spasm inside her, erupting with deluge of semen. She cursed her luck as she felt the hot sperm inundate her reproductive organs and leak out over her loins.

Limp from exhaustion, Saede lingered on the crate while the orc pulled out of her, heaving as she stared at the ceiling in a daze. "Did you just cum inside me?" she asked with a ragged voice.

The orc simpered. "Sure did. You earned it."

"Idiot," she reviled. "What were you thinking?"

The orc did not reply to Saede, but she was too tired to care. It wouldn't have mattered much, anyway. Nothing he could say would change the fact that his seed was now inside her. How could a lady of Quel'Thalas have fallen so low? Perhaps she wasn't as pure as she had thought. Perhaps it was time she came to terms with her whorish nature. She had nothing left to hide, anyway. After taking a few seconds to recover, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, leering at the orc like a concubine in heat. "Ready to go again?"

The orc was happy to oblige. By morning, Saede had been fucked several times over, far exceeding what was normal for her elven libido. When he finally passed out from enervation, she decided it was time to leave. She quickly put her clothes back on before absconding the barracks unnoticed. After washing all the cum off, she would need a drink or two, then a soft bed she could curl up in and sleep for days.


End file.
